Alphabet Challenge: Harry Potter
by Trausti
Summary: 26, one-hundred word drabble stories that contain among other things, Dobby/Winky, One-sided Narcissa/James and Regulus & Sirius. Warning inside. It's all in good fun.


**A/N: I've never done this before, but here goes nothing. This is an Alphabet Challenge that consists of 26, hundred word drabble stories. I got two of my friends to prompt me since it's a first for me. Each story is written without the letter being prompted, Aragog is without the letter A and so on. **

**WARNING: Slash, hinting of slash, Nargles and weirdness.**

**I got this challenge from the fantastic Fagur Fiskur, go check out her stuff, she's amazing!**

* * *

**A – Aragog, Dobby/Winky**

I do not bother verifying the presence of every living being in the forest. Be it on two legs or more. However, I do find it in me to listen to my children when they bring me something or someone who drifts too close to our home.

The two beings my children brought me belong to Dumbledore. My children tell me they found them breeding close to our home.

I order for them to be set free; it is something _he_ would do.

"Dobby is sorry. Dobby did not know wicked spiders lived so close."

"I knows Dobby. Winky knows."

**B – Black, Sirius and Regulus**

He had always hated his name. Not that anyone knew that, except perhaps Sirius. He didn't hate his entire name; he had always been keen on the name Regulus. It was unique and somehow he felt that it was completely _his_.

His surname on the other hand...

Sirius was likely the only one in their family that shared his distaste for the name. It was not ugly or so weird that made them hate it. It was the fact that they had so share it with such awful people like their mother, Cissa, Trixy and Phineas.

"So, given any thought to what I said?"

Regulus shrugged. "I'll keep it for now. If I change my mind in the future?"

"Sure, the world could always use another Mr. Spankme."

**C – Choices, Tom Riddle and Harry Potter**

He had to hurry.

They had been sitting there, arguing over what Harry should do, for minutes. Every single one taking away the remaining time Ginny had left in this world.

Should he believe Riddle? Take his word that if Harry stabbed the diary then she would die and her energy would flow in him, finally making him whole again.

Should he go with his gut, that was telling him that Riddle was bluffing, and just stab it?

How was it possible for him to make up his mind when a friend's life was at stake?

He had to hurry, before it was too late.

**D – Dress, Tonks/Fleur**

_'Thank Merlin that I am a Metamorphmagus,'_ Tonks thought as she let her eyes follow the French witch strutting in circles while trying on another piece for the ceremony.

"Tonks? You like eet, no?" Fleur spun for the Auror with a smile on her face. "Will I impress my Bill een thees?"

It was beautiful, or so Tonks thought to herself. Then again, nothing, not even a lifeless piece of cloth, would risk to look ugly on the angel in front of her.

"It's nice," she compromises.

"Nice?" Fleur asks, now uncertain. "You think eet ees just, nice?"

Blushing in spite of her natural skill, she rephrases. "It is gorgeous."

_'And so are you.'_

**E – Exhaustion, Harry and Hermione, During the 7th book.**

"I do not think I can..." Harry didn't finish, I got it anyway.

Burnt out. Run down. Worn out. Kaput. I could not say how uncanny that _pain_ in us was in thorough or big words. I only want to shut my brain down and not think for a bit.

"I know." I can't say anything but that and it is abundant taking into account our almost daily mood during sundown.

"Do you think Ron will..." again, Harry didn't finish his thought, again I got it.

"I do not know," I say with a yawn and a stray thought about our wayward buddy.

**F – Floo powder, Giant Squid and Aragog**

"What are you thinking about?" Ron sat down next to Harry near the Black Lake.

"Just thinking back to when we were at Hogwarts," he answered with a shrug. "Did you know that the Giant Squid may be the only creature that lives near the castle that hasn't tried to maim, eat or kill me?"

The redhead tilted his head in thought and then scowled. "Ugh, I still have bad dreams about that spider, Aragog."

"At least he's dead now," Harry commented with a smile. "Don't tell Hagrid, but I think Slughorn dug up Aragog's grave."

"What? How do you know?"

"I saw him throw some powder down his chimney once and drop something big and spider looking down it."

"That's just wrong."

"Tell me about it."

**G – Glory, Slytherin, Founders' era**

Salazar had always wanted it all. All that came with power and control. He wanted money, fame and women. That was Slytherin's mistake; he always went for what seemed most desirable at any time.

_I_ on the other hand knew that the only way for me to be remembered forever was to be seen and praised. _I _wanted to be seen as the best, the kindest and the bravest of them all. To win battles, to be written down in history as a man so immense that no one would dare overlook me.

Salazar dreamt of power. I on the other hand had other, more extensive dreams.

**H – Hufflepuff, Albus/Scorpius**

"Congratulations." Scorpius smirked as a tremor ran down Albus' entire body, still gasping for air.

"Some congratulations," Albus commented and managed a smile as Scorpius crawled up and lingered momentarily to kiss a taunt nipple.

"I figured it was appropriate since we did so well, despite our families' expectations of us." A bit of nibbling extracted a low moan from Albus.

"You figured?"

"Yes, not a lion like your family expected." A kiss and a lick. "Not a snake like my family expected." More nibbling, now near the neck. "But badgers, unique, like us."

Albus swiftly flipped Scorpius over and took a long awaited kiss. "Congratulations on graduating as a Badger."

**I – Imperio, Harry, 7th book**

He had become rather good at that curse. He wouldn't tell anyone why he could or why he was so ready to cast the curse.

Ron became concerned after he had cast the curse once. He had thought that somehow, someone would be able to trace Harry.

_She_ wouldn't comment on the use of the curse. For her, not much seemed to matter but to get the job done and get them all home safely.

He would never tell them that he had used the curse on them. They wouldn't understand that he had done what he had done to help them. They just wouldn't understand.

**J – Justice, Lupin and Greyback**

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked, walking up to Remus where he was standing still as a statue.

He smiled widely and pointed to the spot he had been staring at for the last hour. "It's Greyback, he's dying," he told her.

She took a step back after seeing the bloody and bruised body of the werewolf. "That's a bit sick, don't you think?"

Remus looked up for a moment, only to blink at her once and then returning to his entertainment. "It's not sick at all. Not when he deserves it."

Lily only nodded and backed away, slowly, leaving the man to his pleasures.

**K – Kids, Harry and Dudley**

He envied him. He wasn't all too sure why he did, or when it had happened, but he did. He stood there, in the neat living room, his cousin coming down the stairs with a smile and his wife bustling about with their youngest child.

That may be the reason. The children. Harry had three, while he had none.

He had always wanted a son, or a daughter. It didn't really matter in the long run.

"Uncle Dudley, save me!" Albus called, running from his brother and into his uncle's open arms.

"Come here, I'll get you away from the evil Captain James."

**L – Lineage, Zacharias Smith**

It was not that hard to wrap his head around the news he had just received from his mother, he had known he was great. _He_ was descended from one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts. The great-great something to the one whose house he had been sorted into, it was amazing.

He strode around with a smug grin on his face. He was better than the students around him; they just didn't know it yet. He was just waiting for evening to come, then he'd announce to his house, just who he was and then.

Then he'd get the respect he deserved.

**M – Map, Harry/Ron**

"Is anyone out there?" Ron asked breathlessly, hoisting up his pants and hurriedly fixing Harry's shirt.

"No, the girls are all with Ginny in the Great Hall and there's no one on his floor right now," Harry looked up and blinked. "We can stay for a while, if you want?"

The next hour was swept away as the boys stayed in the closed, snogging the daylight out of each other. When they finally exited, Ron sighed content.

"When I see Sirius and Professor Lupin, I have to thank the bastards."

Harry laughed and stuck the piece of paper in his back pocket. "I think we both have to."

**N – Nargles, Luna and Draco**

"I'm glad."

Draco stopped as he heard the dreamy voice to his right. "Lovegood," he greeted the small girl. Well, she was hardly a girl, if he were to judge from her large stomach.

"I was afraid that they would get to you," she said with a wide smile.

"Who would get me?" he asked puzzled while he swept over the area for his wife.

She seemed to completely overlook what he had said as she forged ahead. "Mistletoes are such a bother, it is best to leave them be to avoid..." She seemed to come back from some place. "It is irrelevant. I'm just glad."

**O – OWL's, Hermione/Neville**

It had started with her simply helping him study. She put up a schedule and sat in the library with him. She answered anything he asked.

She'd have never had guessed that she'd establish any feelings during these meetings.

He was funny and a bit cute in an awkward manner. He treated her like a lady and didn't ask anything in return.

She was surprised when she figured that he may like her back. She was surprised again when he kissed her and she experienced what a great kisser her was.

What hadn't surprised her was the blush and excuses after it happened, she didn't care much, he was hers.

**P – Prefect, Rose Weasley**

They were everywhere I went, snogging in the broom closet, bathrooms, unused classrooms and even in the kitchen. It was getting very frustrating finding them, night after night.

It didn't seem to matter to them that I could assign them detention or that I was an authority figure they should listen to.

The worst thing about this? Most of the time it was someone related to me.

Hugo, with his little blond twat for a girlfriend, Albus almost naked with Malfoy and Dominique with a new guy every month.

I swear, if they don't quit it, I'll owl grandma and watch as they get yelled at during breakfast in the Great Hall.

**Q – Quidditch, Hermione and Ginny, Main era**

"Ow! Ginny, watch it!" Hermione yelled, rubbing her head where she had been hit.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I thought you had heard me and would catch it," the redhead apologized.

"No, I didn't. Besides, I don't like balls being thrown at me."

"It's not a ball, it's a..."

"I know what it is called," she stopped her. "Why are you practicing alone? Where are the other chasers?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Same reason you're studying out here and not in the common room. There's a party going on."

"Do you want any help with practice? I'm done with all my studies," Hermione offered. "I could maybe banish the ball at you and you'd try to catch?"

"That would be great, thanks."

**R – Rival, Snape**

"That was a mean thing to do, Snape," Lucius commented, once alone with the potions genius.

"He doesn't get any pity," Snape said with a scowl. "He will get what's coming to him and she'll be kept safe with me. What do you want Malfoy? You did not come to chat about my actions this evening." He was in no mood to deal with the man next to him at the moment.

"He has always been the opponent you've had to lose to, hasn't he? Is that why you won't speak up in his defence?"

"Is that it? You came to test me? As I said, he will get what is coming to him and I will not bemoan his demise."

**S – Slither, Tom/Harry**

"You know," Harry began, tracing a pattern on the back of the boy lying next to him, "I never thought I would be able to forgive you for what you did."

"Do we really have to go into it now?" Tom moaned, wiggling under the thin cover. "We already went over it."

Harry nodded and pulled the other boy higher on top of him to look him in the eye. "I know, you will probably creep into my life again if I would try to throw you out now."

"Creep?" Tom leaned in, doing everything he could to make Harry feel _all_ of him. "I do not like that word. I think a more elegant one would be more appropriate."

**T – Twilight books, George and Charlie**

"Rubbish," George scowled, laying a book down.

"Huh? You called?" Charlie who had been sleeping, asked confused and drowsy.

"Vampires, my ass. Sparkle!" George was in a foul mood now.

"Vampires? Sparkle? George, you know vampires don..." Charlie begun.

"I know! She," George accused, "made vampires sparkle and, and... Merlin." He hid his face in his hands and cursed some more as Charlie was more and more confused.

"Vampire, sparkle, she? Who?" He asked, frowning.

"Meyer!" George moaned angrily and suddenly. "Firewood." Book in hand he walked away, leaving Charlie as confused as ever.

"Who in Merlin's name is Meyer?"

**U – Urination, Stan Shunpike and Cornelius Fudge**

The Minister of Magic didn't go drinking too often on his own like this, it wasn't considered classy for him to hang in a beat down place like the Hog's Head. It was even stranger that he was taking a piss behind the bar with a red headed man who seemed to be giggling hysterically to himself.

"Say, what's so entertaining?"

"Nothin', nothn' at all mister," he giggled even harder at that. "I'm Stan sir, nothin' else, only Stan."

"I'm..." he wasn't allowed to finish.

"I know, sir. Come here often to take a piss?" The man didn't say anything else, he simply dropped down and cackled for a while.

**V – Vain, One-sided Narcissa/James**

He had first seen her at the train and then again during the Sorting Ceremony. She was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on, an angel that had stepped right out of the sky.

"Oi, Sirius. Do you know who that is?"

"That's Narcissa, she's my older cousin and a complete bint. Why do you ask?"

"She's gorgeous."

"Eww, that's sick, she's a 7th year."

"I'm telling you Sirius, when I get married my wife is going to be just as beautiful as your cousin."

"You're probably the strangest 1st year I'm going to meet. Thank Merlin for small miracles."

**W – Worrywart, Molly/Arthur**

"If you keep this up, I am going to have to restrain you," Arthur said, smiling kindly at his spouse as she paced the length of the reception at St. Mungo's.

"I can't help it Arthur. They said that there is something off, I keep thinking about all the terrible possibilities that could mean," she admitted, hugging her large stomach and glancing at the three boys sleeping next to their father.

"You have to stop tormenting yourself like that, it's not good for your health," Arthur said just as a Healer came to them, a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry that I kept you here so long. Apparently your nurse simply misread the results, there's nothing amiss. Your babies are fine."

"Babies? There's more than one?"

"Yes, congratulations."

**X – Xerox, Albus Severus and Harry**

"Dad, is there a spell where you can change how you look?" Albus asked one evening during summer break after his first year at Hogwarts.

"Why do you ask?" Harry put down his quill and turned to face his son with a puzzled look.

Albus sighed and jumped up to sit on his father's desk. "It's just that everybody always tell me how we look just the same. It's annoying and kind of creepy to tell the truth."

Harry laughed at that. "Well, no. There isn't a spell I know that changes how you look, but there is a potion." He then went on telling his son all about the Polyjuice Potion. After all, he had helped brew it when he was in his second year, why not keep up the tradition?

**Y – Yellow Submarine, Sirius**

"~...one of us has all we need. Sky of blue and sea of green. In our..." Sirius was shouting the text to the song. He was bored and there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

"Black, stop it! The other inmates are getting scared. And the Dementors don't seem to like your singing."

He flipped over on his cot to look at the first human face he had seen in months. Hair tumbling over his face, he grinned. "It's because Dementors don't like bright colours, see," he explained. He grinned when the man only got confused and started singing again. "~'Cause we all live in a..."

**Z – Zen **

It was only for two months a year that Hogwarts' grounds were completely peaceful.

The Forest was empty of students sneaking around in it, doing their best to get into trouble.

The Lake, still as no one was throwing stones in it or daring friends to go swimming with the giant squid that was currently floating near the surface, enjoying the sun.

Hogwarts herself standing quietly and empty, watching over the beautiful scenery Scotland had to offer during the summer months.

No one save one was around to appreciate the place as it was devoid of students and other beings.

Hagrid adored it.


End file.
